Café
by Woozii
Summary: A Kuroo le gusta mirar los ojos de Oikawa, mucho. [¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a KathKolmer!]


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Y sus personajes son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Esto es completamente para KathKolmer, personilla muy amable y adorable que deseaba algo de estos dos y bueno, esto es ese algo, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero te guste. La verdad es que yo he disfrutado escribiendo de ambos. Siempre es refrescante escribir de nuevas parejas.

* * *

 **—Café—**

* * *

Sin duda el momento favorito de Kuroo era cuando tanto él como Oikawa podían perder el tiempo y descansar de todo; conocidos, trabajos, universidad, responsabilidades y el mundo por entero. En aquella habitación que de vez en cuando compartían con solo una cama de plaza y media más otros muebles los dos se tiraban a descansar. Cerraban la puerta con seguro y dejaban las persianas abiertas sólo para que un poco de luz ingresara por ella. En la habitación Oikawa había puesto en el techo estrellas fosforescentes, y recostados codo contra codo, lado a lado él lo escuchaba hablar acerca de mil constelaciones, universos, estrellas, planetas y otras cosas. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar y era bueno en eso. Tooru siempre se emocionaba por una sencillez y era en esas ocasiones en que siempre susurraba, cuando su voz no era alta y chillona sino simplemente baja y melodiosa. Kuroo, sin poder evitarlo, atrapaba su mano entre la suya y entrelazaba los dedos dándole ligeros apretones. Veía la media sonrisa en el rostro de Oikawa mientras seguía hablando y él simplemente se reía porque era _divertido_.

Delineaba su perfil con sus pupilas y saboreaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos por la memoria que no se le olvida. Tanto besarlo y recorrerlo con la punta de sus dedos le hace poder imaginarlo simplemente cerrando los ojos, y es raro porque lo tiene ahí, a un lado suyo. No es necesario moverse ni un poco más porque se encuentran tan juntos que la cama se hace pequeña y el calor corporal es compartido.

Oikawa es una persona muy rara; le gusta saltar de un tema de conversación a otro y nunca tienen pies ni cabeza pero Kuroo que siempre ha sido bueno siguiendo conversaciones raras gracias a Bokuto no tiene problema con ello y responde con palabras sarcásticas, burlonas. Tooru consume café no porque realmente le guste o disfrute, sino que simplemente por necesidad de que si no lo hace no podría concentrarse en sus clases. De día puede ser muy silencioso y de noche, en la madrugada, es cuando lo despierta para que brinque junto a él en la cama mientras bailan de manera desordenada por la habitación sin importar que los vecinos se quejen del ruido. Es la persona que le roba besos en mitad de la calle sabiendo que otras personas pueden mirarlos, aquel que le corre la cara cuando está enojado o arruga la nariz la mayoría de las veces. Una persona cosquillosa que a veces cuando quiere abrazarlo se encuentra con que él siempre se ríe por el contacto. Es la clase de persona que pone fotos de ambos de _wallpaper_ en su celular. También es aquel muchacho que de vez en cuando se cobija debajo de todas las mantas diciendo que quiere esconderse del mundo y es el momento en que Kuroo se recuesta junto a él, lo abraza y reparte besos por su cara, diciendo que todo está bien y que todo mejorara.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustan de él, otras no tanto pero siempre se superponen aquellas que lo enloquecen.

Sobre todo eso hay algo.

 _Eso_ son sus ojos.

Le gustan mucho los ojos de Oikawa Tooru. No sabe si es por aquello que dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma o simplemente porque son bonitos, pero Kuroo siempre se encuentra mirándolo.

—¿Kuroo-chan?

Esa ocasión no es diferente.

Tooru deja de hablar y le mira, extrañado. Él simplemente se sienta un poco en la cama y se posiciona sobre él; cada brazo suyo a un lado de su cabeza y se apoya. Sus rostros están cerca y está seguro puede observar un atisbo de nerviosismo en la mirada del castaño, a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado a esas acciones. Kuroo recorre su rostro con el índice; traza desde su frente, sus cejas, sus párpados y besa cada uno, baja por las ojeras, los pómulos, las mejillas, delinea la punta de su nariz respingona, traza sus labios con cuidado y los siente suaves a pesar de que estén un poco secos. Al final termina en su barbilla y la sostiene entre su pulgar e índice. Hace que le miré y sus ojos se cruzan.

Se da cuenta que lucha por mantenerla la mirada y no apartarla.

Oikawa es la clase de persona que no puede mirar a las personas mucho tiempo a los ojos, a pesar de su seguridad en otras cosas pero un acto como ese parece ser mucho para él aunque Kuroo no sabe realmente por qué. Él, por otro lado, mientras una persona más lo mira o desvía la mirada de él sus ganas de observarlo aumenta.

Se da cuenta que su rostro de cerca dicta mucho de ser tan perfecto como había escuchado que otros y otras decían; tiene marcas de la adolescencia por una que otra espinilla que no sanó bien, su piel es seca y quebradiza, las ojeras se le marcan como a los mapaches, hay imperfecciones y si ve de cerca hay una cicatriz en un lado de su frente que es cubierta por sus mechones. Es pequeña pero seguramente se la hizo de niño, golpeándose con algo. Cuando lo observa son los momentos en que se da cuenta que Oikawa Tooru también es humano y son justamente esas pequeñas imperfecciones que sienten le pertenecen lo que lo hace hermoso.

Besa la punta de su nariz.

Lo mira fijamente y con una sonrisa, todavía sosteniendo su barbilla, murmura:

—Es el café de tus ojos la causa de mi insomnio —recita sin una razón exacta. Oikawa lo mira directamente. Sus pupilas se dilatan y se mordisquea el labio. A Kuroo le dan ganas de mordérselo él mismo y acaricia su cuello. Bajo su tacto puede sentir el tacto suave del vello que ahí crece. Le dan ganas de acariciarlo con la punta de su nariz, todo su cuerpo—, porque al mirarte se me quita el sueño como si hubiera bebido cuatro tazas de café.

Traza sus labios otra vez y baja su rostro. Siente el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo su propio cuerpo. Con la mano en su cuello puede captar, además, la manera en que su pulso se acelera cuando sus labios se rozan y con la punta de la lengua, de manera delicada, traza labios. Tooru se remueve pero no dice nada, jadea un poco. Es entonces cuando Kuroo lo besa abriendo su boca con la suya y el contacto de sus lenguas es más bien mágico. Lo besa de manera lenta, deleitándose de la sensación de saberse poseedor de aquel chico que todo el mundo quiere y también amando el pensamiento de que él le pertenecía.

Tooru jadea y lo abraza por el cuello. Juega con su pelo desordenado de siempre y da tiranos. Lo enreda en sus largos dedos de armador mientras el contacto se termina por falta de aire. Ambos jadeando, sintiendo el sabor del otro en sus bocas y con los labios cosquilleando con ansiedad de otro beso.

Kuroo junta sus frentes y lo mira nuevamente. Sus ojos chocan, se mezclan:

—Es aquel café del cual soy completamente prisionero.


End file.
